Reunion
by MissHyen
Summary: Steve has come home from a long mission and he's rather 'in the mood'...all of the time. How does one handle a horny super soldier? Steve Rogers x Joanna (oc), The Avengers Multichapter NSFW/ NC17
1. Chapter 1

"I don't understand how that man can sit in a boardroom making those kind of accusations and nobody else says anything." Jo vented with a disgusted expression as she and Pepper walked through the living area dropping their bags as they walked.

"Sounds like a good time. Do I want to know?" Natasha said from the couch, turning up her nose without looking away from her magazine.

"You really don't. I am so ready for this weekend, it's insane." Jo let her hair down and laughed as Pepper kicked off her heels and did a little dance to stretch her sore feet before they headed to the bar.

Pepper grabbed two waters and handed one to Jo before hurrying over to Nat and sitting down.

"What time are dinner reservations." Jo asked as she headed to the kitchen.

"Seven." Pepper shouted over as Jo walked out of the room. "But we may have a small change of plans." She added quickly, she sounded like she was fighting back a laugh.

"How come?" Jo asked as she leaned into the open fridge. She poked around some takeout boxes, starting to shake her rear, doing a little dance as she searched for something to eat.

"Because I'm not letting you out of my sight tonight." A familiar male voice said behind her as two large hands ran along her hips and bottom, stopping to knead gently. She jumped as she let out a squeak and grinned with excitement.

"Oh Thor. What would Steve say?" She teased in a mock dramatic tone, wiggling her bottom.

"He would say you'd be in big trouble, Miss."

Steve pulled her back up toward him as she stood up with a laugh. He ran his hands from her rear, up her sides and to her breasts, cupping them as she leaned back into him.

"Pepper and Nat are in the other room, you know." She turned in his arms and put her hands around his neck, running up through his hair.

"Mmhm, I know." He lowered his head and his lips pressed against hers softly as his hands moved back to her ass.

"You're home early."

"Mission finished sooner than we thought." He rubbed her bottom, squeezing firmly and she grinned.

"I thought you didn't like PDA."

"We're in the kitchen, alone." He said, leaning in for another kiss. He pulled her closer and pushed his hips against hers. She felt his arousal pressing insistently against her.

"Get that under control, Sir." She teased as she ran her hand down his chest and front of his pants, squeezing softly.

"Maybe you could help me with it." He said, his lips inches from hers as he spoke before kissing her again.

"You know, we can't see you but we can still here you!" Nat called out. They heard Pepper laugh and Jo looked up at the doorway quickly as Steve looked down and sighed, slightly embarrassed. He grabbed Jo and placed her strategically in front of him, practically carrying her as they left the kitchen to go past the women to their room.

"You two are so affectionate sometimes, I need insulin." She rolled her eyes and kept reading her magazine.

"Where's my man?" Pepper asked Steve before grabbing her own magazine.

"In the lab. Have a good evening ladies." Steve said quickly, not bothering to look over as he ushered Jo out of the room as she laughed, saying her goodnights.

"We all know Jo will." Nat shouted after them, smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

"I missed this." Steve groaned as he held on to Jo's waist as she moved above him. She held her hands on his chest as she rose up a little, sliding her clit along the underside of his erection and moving back down again.

"It was only a week." She breathed, grinding herself along him harder. Her fingertips dug into his chest as she licked her lips and bit her lips together. Steve arched his back and rocked his hips a little, helping her. He moved his hands up to her breasts and cupped them, warm and soft in his hands.

"A week is too long." He grunted as she leaned down and her lips met his. Her breathing was becoming ragged and she was starting to make louder moans with each slide against him.

"I missed you too. Now make me come." She groaned against his mouth as he leaned up and wrapped his arm around her waist and quickly flipped them over with a grin. She wrapped her legs around his thighs and laughed.

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckled as he lined himself up with her sensitive opening and pushed in firmly. They both let out quick breaths and Steve moved his hands to either side of her head as he began to thrust.

"Better?"

"Oh yeah." She moaned, holding his biceps and moving her legs higher, wrapping them around his thighs.

Steve nibbled and kissed at her earlobe and down her neck, leaving a wet trail and Jo let out a cry.

"No fair." She breathed.

"Thought you wanted to come." Steve said between kisses.

"Give me a few minutes to feel you." She said.

He leaned over her and took one of her hands and held it next to her head. She looked up at him surprised and he gave her a wolfish grin.

"Too late now. You already asked." He rocked faster inside of her and felt her lift her hips to meet him. He smiled as she let out a sound of frustration in her throat.

"I can hold on, just let it go." He whispered in her ear.

Jo's mouth opened and she gave small cry as she shut her eyes tight, arching her back.

"That's it, come for me." His voice was shaky as he fought to keep control.

She gripped his arm tight as she rolled her pelvis against him a few more times before she leaned her head back, letting out a shout. She let go of his arm and reached for the back of his neck, pulled him down to her, kissing him as though it would soothe her long pent up, intense orgasm.

"That's my girl." Steve whispered, leaning up and giving her an affectionate smile. He leaned down and took one of her nipples in his lips and let out a low deep moan as he flicked it with the tip of his tongue.

"I can play that game too, buddy." He was still moving slowly in her and she pushed him free, groaning in disappointment at the sudden emptiness. He let go of her breast with a raised eyebrow and questioning look at her as she sat up a little.

She pushed him back and moved her hair out of her face as he got comfortable and laid back, putting an arm under his head. She scooted down the bed until she was hovering above his erection, giving the crown a light kiss, and then taking it in her mouth and sliding her mouth off a few times before taking him deep for a moment and pulling off slowly.

"Wanna know what I missed?" She looked up teasingly, her large brown eyes making Steve's mouth open slightly as he nodded.

He moved his free hand down to stroke himself before Jo moved it away and held it firmly next to him.

"I missed you, and _him_." She said running the flat of her tongue along the underside of his cock from base to crown. She looked up at him as she slid the rim in her mouth and held him upright. Her fingers teased the light patch of hair around his cock as she held him, her mouth sliding down slow and hard as she released him applying more pressure as she moved.

"Jo…" Steve whispered, lifting his hips at each pass of her mouth.

"I don't want you to hang on. I want you to come. Hard." She took his head in her mouth and ran her tongue around in large circles and tasting his arousal. He sucked in a breath and let out a harsh groan as he started moving his hips.

She pulled him free and ran her hand along him, moving her body up his to meet in a hard lip crushing kiss.

"Don't stop." He panted and she shook her head.

She tightened her grip on him as she slid her fist up and down, taking his ear in her lips and teasing it slowly.

His cock jerked in her hand and she felt it stiffen a little more. She smiled and moved her mouth down to his neck and made small motions with her tongue, before blowing cool air lightly on the wet trail on his flesh.

His hand met hers at his cock and he gripped both roughly.

"Move your hand." He said in a strained voice, uttering a curse as his hips writhed. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as she moved her hand away and slid back down the bed.

"I didn't say move it away." He said protesting, his voice coming in grunts. She grinned up at him as he gave her a look of frustration and need. She took him in her mouth again, sliding him back as far as she could until gag reflexes stopped her. She repeated her motions and heard him start to breathe harder, his body tensing. She watched his reactions as she worked her fist and mouth together bringing him closer to his peak. He gripped the edge of the mattress next to him as his breath came faster.

He let out a high whine in warning as he gripped her hair holding her head still, lifting his hips toward her mouth forcefully. Jo hummed in response and felt a warm shot hit the back of her throat. She shifted him in her mouth slightly and swallowed his essence as fast as it erupted as he came wordlessly, making harsh long pants.

She felt his orgasm subside and finished cleaning his spent cock with her tongue before pulling off of him and climbing up to join him again.

"What a welcome home." He said taking a deep breath, looking up at her with a satisfied expression.

"I do my best." She said, lying down next to him with a content look on her face.

"No complaints here." He laughed, wrapping an arm around her. "So I have some good news."

"Yeah?" She looked over interested and he rolled over quickly, laying on his belly with a happy smile.

"Guess who got a week or so off, given I'm not called away for Avenger issues."

Jo's eyes widened. "Really? My man!" He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down with little effort toward him as she shrieked and laughed, pulling him down to her.

"You have me for a whole week to yourself." He said lowering his head to nuzzle her nose before lowering his mouth to hers again.

"Hey, are you up?" Steve's quiet voice drifted Jo out of sleep. She laid on her side and felt him curled behind her. His body giving off comfortable warmth.

She squinted as she looked over to make out the time on the clock next to her with bleary eyes, "What's wrong?" She mumbled, turning her head back toward him.

"Nothing. I just can't sleep."

He smoothed his hand up and down along her hips and rear. She heard something in his voice and she knew that hand motion. She fought to keep her eyes open and yawned as she became more coherent. He shifted behind her and she felt her backside being prodded. He was hard and sliding his erection along the cleft of her ass slowly.

"Now?" She started to roll over.

He leaned down and kissed her ear, before moving his lips down her back as he gently pushed her to her stomach.

"You want more?" She felt his hands move under the mattress as he straddled her and move under her breasts, his fingers finding her nipples, toying with them.

"Mmhm." He nuzzled her back and moved up to her neck and eventually kissed her cheek, "I'm making up for lost time." He murmured in her ear and she smiled.

She felt the reaction from his fingers on her nipples run straight to her sex and she gave a low breathy moan.

"I'm barely awake."

"I won't be long." He said massaging her breasts and pulling his hands free.

"Well that sure sounds enticing." She teased and heard him laugh softly above her.

"Can I try something?" He whispered, moving down her back, pulling the sheets off of her.

She nodded, "Yes. Can we try it later today?"

"Trust me." He chuckled as he sat up and moved down the bed, running his fingers down her back to her bum, kneading it softly before he grabbed it and nipped a cheek gently.

"What's gotten into you?" Her voice was higher pitched in surprise as she lifted her upper body and looked behind her, bewildered and turned on, by Steve's playfulness. She laid back down as he ran his hands and fingers along her inner thighs.

He lifted her thigh higher along the mattress and she moved her rear up and parted her legs a little, helping to give him access to her arousal.

She felt him running his hands along her rear again and started to relax with the sensations. His hands stopped and she began to look back when she felt his finger slide along her clit, making small circles.

She whispered his name and parted her legs a little more as she lifted her ass higher in the air.

"That's it." He said as he traced his finger along her sex, slowly up and down her folds, tracing her labia before returning to her clit sliding into her with two large fingers. She let out a sharp breath and felt herself growing wetter as he moved, feeling herself starting to ache for more than fingers.

As if he read her mind, he pulled his fingers free and stood up, leaning over her, his arms next to hers.

She felt his warm body move over her, his chest against her back and she shivered. Not even looking at him, she could feel how powerful he was and she shuddered as she waited for his next move.

"Lift up a little."

"Not sure I'm liking where this is going, Rogers." She said nervousness in her voice.

"What? No, not that." He replied, amusement in his voice as he kissed her cheek and slid his cock along her ass a few times before lowering himself a little and sliding it along her clit. He reached down to help find his aim and pushing into her slowly.

"Ohhhhh" She moaned, closing her eyes.

He started to move inside of her and lowered himself a little more so his body covered hers, his chest and belly moving along her back.

"Well this is new."

"Like it?"

"Mmmmm." She nodded as he took longer, slower strokes. He moved her leg a little higher and positioned himself a little better behind her before planting his hands next to her shoulders, holding his full weight off of her, yet still laying along her body.

"That feels...oh my God." She said, letting out a curse and a moan into the pillow.

"Yeah." He agreed, moving faster. The new position introducing new nerve endings and sensitive areas to both of them. He rested his hands next to her arms as he thrust, moving deeper, pushing her into the bed as they moved. She lowered her leg down a little and he let out a deep breath.

"Not gonna last long." He warned, speeding up. He reached under her and found her clit and began to finger her, his fingers fluttering slowly as he moved harder against her.

She whimpered, letting out moans of pleasure as he worked her harder. She felt the heat build in her lower belly and spread to her clit as she came in long, warm waves of pleasure.

He grunted something she didn't understand and he leaned forward suddenly with a low cry, his forehead hitting her upper back as he let out harsh grunts in rhythm to his rocking, coming hard, pressing her against the bed. She felt the spasms and squeezed him with inner muscles, listening to him give a surprised gasp at the feeling.

She felt his breath on her ear for a moment before he kissed her upper back and leaned up, moving off of her.

"Where did that come from?" She asked as she turned over slowly, watching him climb back up the bed and cover them with the sheets.

"Just thought you might like it." He shrugged casually, pulling her over as he kissed her head.

"We need to do that again."

"I can go again." He said, giving a cocky smile at her reaction.

"Later today I meant. I have work in the morning." She laughed softly, yawning, "You're sure in the mood lately."

"I missed you, that's all." He said.

Jo had no idea the week that was in store for her and how much Steve missed her.

On Monday morning, she had head to work as usual, Steve still asleep when she left. She had gotten back from a meeting in the early afternoon and she found him at her desk waiting for her with a glint in his eye. She gave a knowing smile back and turned to shut the door.

She had no sooner shut the door to her office and turned around when she felt herself being lifted and moved to her desk. Steve had her panties off in seconds and was inside her before she could think straight. She held on to him as he thrust into her and they came together in quiet ragged breaths soon after.

They had freshened up and adjusted their clothes and were leaving her office when they ran into Carla.

"Afternoon, horndogs." She said quietly with a laugh with an accusing look as she walked by.

"I was just leaving." Steve said, kissing Jo on the cheek, "See ya later, gorgeous."

The women walked a few feet to Carla's own office, Jo admiring the back view of her man as he walked toward the elevator away from them. He walked passed a group of interns who stared at him, giggling and gossiping to themselves. He had smiled politely at them, and as he disappeared down a hall, the girls all started talking and squealing, not aware that Jo and Carla were nearby.

"Jesus, he is sexy as hell. That ass is amazing."

"His arms are indecent. Can you imagine them around you?"

"I can imagine parts of him _in_ me."

"He comes here a lot to see Ms. Brewster."

"They're dating, you moron."

"Yeah well, he looked at me with fuck me eyes, he can't be all that interested in her."

Jo and Carla looked at each other amused and Carla mouthed _oh hell no_ with a furious expression. She looked at Jo who rolled her eyes at the girls.

"Actually, I am very much interested in Ms. Brewster and nobody else."

Everyone jumped in surprise as Steve's voice interrupted the girls. He had walked through a side hallway and was standing with his hands in his pockets, and amused smile but his eyes hard.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." One girl stammered.

He walked by them and when they couldn't see his face, he smiled at Jo.

"Forgot my keys." He said as he walked into her office, coming back out waving them at her as he left for the elevator again. Jo felt a warm flush rush through her body as he walked away, before looking at the group of interns again.

"Carla." Jo said looking directly at the loudmouth intern who stared at her in embarrassment.

"I'm on it." She made a come hither motion to the girls. "My office, ladies. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Jo was doing some chores after work, enjoying some peace. She loved Steve being home but he had been following her around, sometimes bored and wanting to just be with her and help her with things. Other times he was feeling frisky and stealing kisses and more. She was glad to have some time to herself when his voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Can I help do anything?"

"Nope, I'm just doing laundry. Thanks though, sweetie." Jo looked back at Steve who was leaning on the arm of the couch watching her collect clothes.

"I finished making dinner." He smiled proudly.

"Okay, thanks. I'll be right out." She nodded as she worked.

"Sure you don't need help?"

She sighed and turned to him trying to hide her annoyance, "Well you could use a hamper once in a while instead of making piles along the wall." She complained as she tossed a shirt in the hamper.

"Sorry about that, bad habit."

Jo bent at the waist to pick up some socks and t shirts from the floor and felt Steve's hands run along her bottom seconds later.

"Honey."

"Yessss?" He said, pulling her to his groin.

"I'm doing laundry."

"I know. Your form is spectacular."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. She felt his growing erection press against her and her eyes widened. "Again? You've been an animal all week. Aren't you satisfied yet?"

"Not yet."

She stood up and turned around, wrapping her arms around him. The look in his eyes scorched through her.

"I will be more than happy to accommodate your situation in a moment, but I need to get some chores done. I want to finish."

"So do I." He murmured as his lips met hers.

She felt his hands move to her breasts, his thumbs finding her nipples and he rubbed slowly.

"You play dirty, Rogers."

"I know." He moved his thumbs in circles. He had recently found out that he could make Jo orgasm by nipple play only and he had teased her with it all week with it.

She leaned into him, starting to breathe heavy and he backed up.

"Wait, what about the laundry?"

"Screw it." She said pulling him to the bedroom.

Later after dinner, they were sitting cuddled on the couch with a blanket waiting to start a movie when Tony walked in, Pepper following with some snacks.

He looked down at Jo and Steve and rolled his eyes. "Okay lovebirds. Hand check."

Jo raised her hands with a giggle and lifting one of Steve's as he ignored Tony's comment.

Pepper curled next to Tony and looked over at Jo.

"You look exhausted."

"Long day." She said yawning, not mentioning that Steve had been following her around since she got home from work and had initiated sex three times since then.

"You have sex face." Tony said.

"What the heck is sex face?" Jo asked, feeling Steve tense next to her. She wasn't sure how he could get anxious about sex talk when he'd been chasing her around the building all week.

"Please. You know what I'm talking about."

She ignored Tony and leaned on Steve's firm arm and ran her hand under the blanket to tickle his side. He grunted as he watched the screen and wiggled slightly before looking down at her with a smile, kissing her head.

"Ha ha, you're ticklish." She murmured immaturely.

"No I'm not." He replied with a straight face, wiggling as she poked at him again. He grabbed her hand under the blanket as he bit back a smile and continued to watch the movie.

"Yes you are."

"Hey you two, it's like watching a movie with a high school couple."

"Am I allowed to go get something to drink, chaperone?" Jo teased Tony as she stood up.

He made a go-away hand gesture and she laughed, heading to the kitchen.

She was reaching to grab a glass and heard someone behind her and then felt hands slide up her sides to her breasts.

"You're kidding." She said in disbelief.

"Hi there." Steve said kissing the back of her neck.

"I'm coming right back out."

"I wanted something too."

His tone of voice made her weak.

"Someone could come in here." She said quietly as he moved his fingers over her nipples again, pinching gently and rolling them.

"Well then I'll make it quick." He said against her neck as he kissed her, moving his mouth down as he fingered her nipples, feeling them tighten. He moved his hands under her shirt for better access and pinched and squeezed softly before flicking them under the pads of his fingers.

"What has gotten into you lately?" Jo panted leaning against him. He chuckled in her ear and

"Shh." His fingers moved expertly across her breasts. She was breathing heavier as the sensations built and from her breasts run down her belly and to her clit and she arched her back resting her head on his chest.

"Steve." She ground her ass along his pelvis and heard him suck in a quick breath.

"You're missing the movie, you two!"

A voice made her jump but Steve kept going.

"Make me come." She begged, her voice a whisper, grinding against him as she held his hips, her legs shaky.

Steve let out a low moan in her ear, relentless on her nipples. Jo closed her eyes and bit her lip to stop a cry but made mewling sounds. She closed her eyes and felt her orgasm approaching and whispered his name, the sound coming out in shudders as she felt her body explode, trying to keep her voice down. She body shaking against him as the last pulses ran through her body.

Steve let go and she turned and grabbed him for an urgent, forceful kiss.

"Oh for God's sake, you too. We're not waiting anymore." A shout came from the other room and then low talking and laughter.

They heard the movie start up again and they grinned at each other as Jo straightened her shirt and collected herself.

"What about you?" She whispered, cupping his erection.

"Believe me, I enjoyed that too. I'll be fine for now." He said, leaning down and kissing her.

"Well aren't you the gentleman." Jo teased, grabbing her glass of water and heading back out, Steve waiting a few minutes before following her.


	4. Chapter 4

"How much sex is too much?" Jo sat in her office the next day looking from Pepper to Carla. They both stopped talking to each other and stared at her for a minute as she picked at her lunch.

"What?" Carla said, looking confused, "You're seriously not complaining about your sex life with Cap."

"Steve…" Jo corrected.

"My apologies. Steve." Carla rolled her eyes grinning, "But honestly, what the hell are you talking about?"

"He's had the week off and I haven't had a full night's sleep since he's been home. He wakes me up for sex. He visits here at work and we do it—"

"I didn't hear that." Pepper interrupted, putting down her drink.

"Please, you're just as bad sneaking into Tony's office. I see you hurry down the hall with a sneaky grin." Carla accused, snorting.

"Fine. But just for gross factor, don't tell me where you do it, okay." Pepper grimaced and picked up her fork, spearing a piece of chicken.

"Anyway, I can't sleep, I don't have any time to myself and he follows me everywhere like a lost dog asking what he can do to help me around the place.

"Oh that just sounds terrible." Carla said in mock sympathy, rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Tony does that, just not so much with the sex. I mean we have it a lot but just not as much as you I'm assuming." She looked a little embarrassed, with a bit of jealousy, and quickly took a long sip of her iced tea.

Carla leaned over to Jo a little, "So how many times are we talking a day? She asked with a cheshire cat smile.

Jo wiped a crumb off of her bottom lip with the side of her index finger and then cleared her throat nervously as she held up the other three fingers discreetly in front of her mouth.

"Four?! Shit girl, is that all day?

"Um no. That's uh, in one evening sometimes." Jo looked down at her plate as Carla's eyes widened.

Jo looked up at Pepper and Pepper was just sitting and holding her cup looking impressed and shocked, her head cocked slightly an eyebrow raised.

"Some super soldier…" She said quietly in amazement.

"Please don't ever say anything to him about this. I feel really bad talking about it but I'm losing my mind. He follows me everywhere, constantly offers to help me with stuff, the sex is amazing but I'm so sore now. He's just so… horny!" The last sentence coming out in despair.

"Again, why are you complaining about this?" Carla laughed, "I'm lucky if my man is awake after dinner sometimes."

"Oh nevermind." Jo said tossing her napkin on the desk and sitting back with a frown.

"Hon, I'm not picking on you, but I don't see what the problem is."

Pepper sat up and nodded, "You know what? Tony did something like that once. Granted, not the sex part, but he was everywhere. Has Steve told you about his last mission? Maybe it spooked him. Is he extra protective too?"

"Kinda. He's just been handsier than usual, wanting to try new things. It's just a lot lately."

"The horrors." Carla said as she got up to toss her plate in the trash. It must be terrible having Captain America hot for you all the damn time."

"It sounds dumb I guess. I appreciate his help around the place and I'm glad he's home, but he's…just so _horny_."

"Well if you're not making sweet love all night tonight, call me later. I have to go sit in on a boring H.R. respect in the workplace thing thanks to our interns." She grabbed her bag and headed to the door, "Maybe you two should sit in, dirty girls." She said laughing.

"Good luck with your stallion." She said before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Pepper watched Carla leave and shook her head, "Around the tower, it's not exactly a secret that he's been, how should I say it, randy, lately."

"Oh God, it's that obvious?"

"He looks at you like he's in the desert and you're a glass of water. Normally he's so shy about that stuff. What's gotten into him lately?"

"I don't know, but I just can't keep up! I thought I had stamina, but I'm no match for him lately. I love Carla but I can't talk to her about this without her teasing. Am I thinking too into it or should I say something? I just feel kind of smothered."

"I'd talk. As far as he knows, you're having as good a time as he is and you don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Oh I'm definitely having fun, I just need a personal space break."

Pepper sat back in her chair and took a sip of her water, "I'd start there then."

Jo looked over at the photo of her and Steve on her desk thoughtfully. She never thought she'd complain to Steve Rogers to go easy on sex.


	5. Chapter 5

When Jo got home from work, she headed straight to their suite looking for him. She found him sitting on the couch reading when she came in. He looked up with a bright smile and sat up.

"Hey gorgeous." He put his book down and she came over to him, giving him a kiss. He pulled her over and she sat next to him resting her head on his arm.

"Hey there. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, what's up?

"Ok." Jo took a breath and let it out slowly. "So you know how you've been home for almost the week now?"

"Yeah?"

"And how we have sex almost every night, and morning, and during the day."

She looked over at him and he smiled down at her, his eyes mischievous.

"I recall that, yes."

He wrapped his arm around her and leaned down to kiss her and she ducked away. He looked at her confused, with a slight frown.

"What's wrong."

"Well, I love you, so much. But I, I kind of need some personal space."

"You what?" He stared at her dumbfounded and she looked away.

"I mean, I love you, but I'm just so tired from being up in the middle of the night when you get… horny."

Steve sat up and his jaw tensed. His expression looked surprised and a little hurt and she felt a pang of guilt.

"Now you're mad."

"I'm not mad, I'm just confused. I thought you liked it. Trying new things and me being home and not away in some fight somewhere."

"I do, I really do. I just, I can't keep up with you. And trust me, it is not easy to want to pass on making love with you."

"Well if you don't want me to touch you then just say so." Steve huffed as he stood up and crossed his arms defensively.

"That's not what I'm saying." She said, her voice rising. She sighed and threw her head back in frustration and a groan before looking back at him. "This isn't coming out right."

Jo stood up to go to him and he walked to the door, "Steve, come on, just wait."

"I'm sorry if my showing affection to my girlfriend bothers you. I'll leave you to your space." He said, his voice showing his hurt. He left the suite and Jo sat down for a moment before getting up to follow him.

"That's not what I meant. Just come back and let me explain."

They walked to the kitchen and Tony was making one of his intolerable green smoothie drinks next to Pepper, excitedly explaining something technical while she listened patiently. He looked up as they entered the room, a sly smile growing when he saw them.

"Thought you'd be holed up in your love den for the night by now."

"Don't start, Stark." Steve muttered.

Pepper looked at Jo and gave a questioning look. She replied giving a thumbs down gesture and a frown, not seeing Steve turn and catch the gestures.

"What was that?" Steve asked, looking back and forth between the women, "Does Pepper know? You talked to her before me?"

"What does Pepper know? What's going on?" Tony asked as Pepper shooed him out of the kitchen with his drink, "What's going on with those two?"

"Leave it be, Tony."

Steve leaned on the counter and his eyes narrowed as he looked at Jo, "You talked to Pepper about this before me?"

"Yeah, but just because I wasn't sure how to talk to you."

"You could have said 'Hey Steve, I don't like when you touch me.' That would have been a good start."

"That's not what I said. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I really didn't."

Jo walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him and didn't feel his usual response. He stood still and tense not looking at her.

"Steve."

"I'm surprised that you're hugging me now, seeing as how my touch offends you."

"Okay that's just mean. You're being childish now."

"I am? You're the one telling your best friend about me instead of talking to me directly." Steve pulled Jo's arms from around him and walked out of the kitchen. Tony was leaning against the couch drinking his smoothie with an amused and curious look on his face. Pepper sat in a chair trying to make herself look inconspicuous with a magazine, but it was upside down, giving away her nosiness.

"I told you why I talked to her. It wasn't to make fun of you, I needed advice. Why are you being so defensive?"

"Because my girlfriend hates when I fuck her, apparently!" He practically shouted before immediately becoming silent. His expression was as surprised as the others.

Jo balled up her fists and stood still, her embarrassment giving way to anger.

"Well maybe if you weren't trying to fuck me all over the tower like a horny frat boy, I'd… Oh forget it."

As she stormed off she almost ran into Natasha and Clint as they walked hesitantly into the room. They were quiet and stared at the couple along with Tony and Pepper.

"Did Cap just curse?" Clint asked quietly to Nat.

"Yup." She nodded.

"Nice." He said as they headed to the kitchen, "He _is_ human after all".

Steve whipped his head around at their voices and threw up his hands in exasperation before following after Jo to their room.

She was changing clothes. She yanked off her top and threw it on the floor. He stood behind her watching her, fidgeting as he thought of something to say.

"Just for the record, I love you too, but you're a brat."

"Oh I am?"

"Yes. You can't talk about your feelings with me, so you talk to everyone else."

"No, not everyone else. Come on, you mean you don't want some time to yourself once in a while? I mean, my God, we've been screwing every day and night numerous times. You aren't ready for a break?"

"Well I'm sorry. I love you and want to show it. I feel like a jerk now. I apologize if you're tired of me."

"I'm not tired of you! Would you listen to me?" Jo turned and shouted, catching herself and lowering her voice.

"I'm just saying that, you're just everywhere. When I come home from work, and then after dinner. You wake me up for sex, we have more sex in the morning before work, sometimes you come to work and we have sex there, which actually probably isn't a good idea on my part either since it's my work.

She grabbed one of his t shirts and pulled it on angrily. She turned around and flung her hand out and gestured toward the door.

"And then when we aren't having sex you follow me around the place acting like my bodyguard. I'm not gonna break if I go do some laundry or make a meal! I just need some space."

She stopped talking and looked at Steve. He looked as though she had slapped him and she felt like she had been punched in the gut. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her hair down. He stared at her, not knowing what to say, and then caught his breath.

"Watch out, playing with your hair might make me _horny_ and I wouldn't want to turn into a frat boy." He walked away leaving the room, "Enjoy your space." He said under his breath.

She waited for a slam but the door shut quietly. Jo flopped back on the bed with a frustrated groan as she ran her hands over her face.

Later that evening she sat half paying attention to a TV show when Steve came in the room, his body language tense and chilly.

"Hi." She said testing the waters.

"Hi." He looked at the TV, "Can I join you?"

"You don't have to ask." She patted the seat next to her with an inviting smile as he walked to a chair away from her and sat down to watch the show.

"Just giving you what you wanted." He replied flatly, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jo felt sick like the wind was knocked out of her. She had heard him sarcastic before, but not directed toward her so harshly.

"Seriously? I get that you're hurt, but you don't have to be a jerk. I feel bad enough." She got up and walked away from him. "I'm going to bed."

Later that night, she heard him come in and climb into bed, trying not to disturb her. She wanted to turn and say something but he immediately faced away from her. Normally he would climb in and take his usual position behind her, spooning up close or letting her burrow into the crook of his arm but tonight he left a good amount of space between them.

Neither one speaking or sleeping, she turned her head to him talking softly. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I worded things wrong and it came out badly."

He didn't answer so she kept talking.

"I've been so used to my private time for a long time that I can feel antsy sometimes and it isn't your fault. I love your touches and your being with me, I just need me time sometimes, yknow?"

She stopped and waited for a reply. None came and she put her head back on the pillow.

"I love making love with you. I love trying new things and being able to laugh and talk with you in bed. I feel so connected to you when we do that and you are amazing in every way. It sounds silly I guess but I'm just kind of… _well loved_ right now if you can understand that. I really miss you too when you are away, but I need a little break. You have amazing stamina and I can't keep up sometimes, especially this week.

She stopped for a minute and still he said nothing.

"That sounds really stupid I guess, like it's a bad excuse, but I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I guess I should have talked to you first but I wasn't sure how to say it without sounding like a shrew so I asked Pepper for advice. Please don't be mad at me, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

After she said her piece the room was quiet. She knew by his breathing that he wasn't asleep yet and she waited to hear him say something, even if it was to argue again. When nothing happened, she sighed sadly.

"Good night Steve."


	6. Chapter 6

Tony had decided to throw a spur of the moment party on Saturday night and the tower was packed with people Jo had never met as well as people she knew. She sat talking to Pepper and Rhodey for a while and was looking around for Steve. He had left a note saying that he was going out and would be back later, but had still yet to return.

"So where's Cap tonight?" Rhodey asked, looking around.

"He's around somewhere I guess." She replied distractedly. Rhodey looked at Pepper confused and Pepper shook her head to change the subject.

Jo excused herself and walked to the bar where Tony was pouring a drink.

"What'll it be?"

"Water, leave the bottle."

"Careful, Jojo, you don't want to get too crazy tonight." He handed her a bottle with a little smile and pointed over to a corner where Steve was standing.

"You're not joined at the hip tonight?"

"He's a little upset with me." She said as she played with her bottle looking over at Steve. He was talking with some men she didn't know and laughing. He looked over at her and stopped laughing. He gave her a little smile and resumed his conversation before looking away.

"As much as he irritates the hell out of me sometimes, especially after passed issues I'm still getting over, you have to remember he's the man out of time, so to speak, and lived a lonely life before you. He fell hard. Don't be too hard on him for wanting to be close."

She picked up her bottle and looked over at Steve again. "You're playing big brother again."

"You won't hear me sticking up for him often so savor that gem of wisdom." He gave her a comforting smile and wandered off into the crowd.

She mingled for a while and went out to the balcony for some cool air. The night was chilly and she looked at the ground below with all the small cars driving along. She looked back in the room and didn't see Steve and turned around again, taking in the view and thinking.

A few minute later warm familiar jacket came to rest over her shoulders and she looked up. Steve leaned against the railing with her looking at the sky.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He looked over at her.

"I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to be a bitch." He took her hand.

"Don't say that. I'm sorry for being nasty. I guess I didn't handle what you said very well."

"I don't know if you heard me last night, but I wanted to get it out the right way."

"I heard. I listened and understood. I didn't mean to make you feel like that, I just missed you while I was away. I was just excited to be with you when I got back. A little too much apparently. You bring out something that gets me so eager sometimes, you drive me crazy." She leaned against him, putting her head on his shoulder.

He leaned his head on hers, "Sometimes I still think I'm the old Steve. I got turned down a lot, wasn't good with women, was lonely, I had one best friend. I still get self-conscious that I do or say the wrong things. Then you came along and I didn't feel lonely anymore and I'll be honest, sex is pretty fun with you. I didn't realize I was overwhelming you. Sometimes I think I'll wake up and you'll be a dream. It sounds silly I guess."

He put an arm around her waist and she smiled.

"Not at all. I know that feeling."

He kissed her temple and wrapped an arm around her.

"So early mornings are out? You have to admit that's pretty nice way to wake up." He was looking down at the cars and looked up at her giving her a wolfish grin.

"It is. It really, really is." She lowered her voice to emphasize and Steve laughed. "Just not all of the time, like at 2 am on a work day. Oh and at work too."

"Gotcha. So weekends are still game?"

"Absolutely. And if you come to work, maybe over the shirt action only." They laughed and he kissed her temple again.

"Deal."

They stood for a while enjoying each other's company until Jo was shivering from the cold.

"So, Ms. Brewster, would it be alright if I took you inside to a quiet corner somewhere and warmed you up?"

She looked up at him wantonly.

"Please do, Captain."

When they came back in from the balcony, Steve had ushered Jo away from the party and earshot and had led her to a small discreet area and immediately pounced on her, holding her waist while ravaging her lips in hard kisses. He pushed his thigh against her legs gently to spread them and she ground herself along his leg, grasping at him.

"Have anything new for later?" She breathed as he pulled away.

"Maybe." He grinned running his hands down her ass pulling her closer as he leaned in for another kiss.

They heard a voice down the hall and hey jumped apart quickly adjusting clothes and hair.

Nat came down the hall and stopped when she saw the pair.

"Hey, have you seen… oh no." She looked at them for a moment and then kept walking as she saw their guilty expressions looking anywhere but at her.

"I'll find him myself. Go find a room or something."

"Good idea." Steve scooped Jo up over his shoulder and made his way back to their room, "I'm not done with you yet, lady."


End file.
